


Magical Whatever: Part 1- The Tentacling

by MudaMuda



Series: Magical Whatever [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Aphrodisiacs, Bukkake, Creampie, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Magical Strike AU, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Oviposition, Spanking, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudaMuda/pseuds/MudaMuda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magical Strike has challenged his nemesis, Company President’s Son, to a one-on-one showdown. Unfortunately, on the day they are supposed to meet, Magical Strike is nowhere to be found! It’s up to a duo of fellow magical girls-- er, boys-- to save the day! ...If they can defeat a sex-starved tentacle monster, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magical Strike's Magical Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the ridiculous… everything. I tried to make this as stupid and hentai-ish as possible. I’ve wanted to write something with tentacles for a very long time. I'm not super familiar with the Magical Strike AU aside from the names and the fact that it's a magical girl au, so I'm kind of just winging it.

“Damn it! I’m rich, I shouldn’t have to deal with this shit!” Company President’s Son complained as he dashed through the revolving doors of the skyscraper and slammed the button for the elevator that would carry him to the roof, where he was scheduled to battle his arch-enemy. 

Of  _ course  _ on the day they were supposed to be having their epic showdown, all of his luxury sports cars were on display at a show so he couldn’t drive over,  _ and  _ his private jet was being repaired, so he couldn’t fly over either. Then of  _ course _ , Magical Strike had to do something annoying like staging a boycott to shut all public transportation down, forcing him to find  _ another  _ means of transportation.  

“Curse you, Magical Strike!” Company President’s Son shouted to the empty elevator, shaking his fist. “Thanks to your meddling, I had to  _ walk  _ all the way here! On my own two legs! Like a  _ poor person!”  _

About one hundred floors later, the elevator doors opened with a _ding,_ and he stepped out onto the roof of the building, where he saw... _not_ Magical Strike? Instead, a pair of slender guys he had never seen before were standing on the roof, staring out over the city dramatically.

“Hey!” Company President’s Son shouted, striding up to them. “I’ve kinda got a battle with a magical guardian to fight. Clear out!” 

The mysterious duo turned to face him and immediately began to mutter to themselves.

“Is this him?” the short, dark-haired one asked.

“It’s him,” the blond with prominent eyebrows confirmed.

“Ha! What are you talking about? Do you know me? I’ve never seen you before!” 

“You’re the Company President’s Son.”

“Yeah? Who’s askin’?”

“We ought to introduce ourselves,” the blond said. “I’m Salaryman.”

“I am known as Grandpa,” said the black haired one, bowing. “We are here to battle you in Magical Strike’s place.”

Company President’s Son chortled. “Magical Strike was too afraid to show up, so he sends some of his lackeys!? Ha! This’ll be too easy.”

Salaryman stuck his nose in the air, seeming to disagree. “Well, if you think it will be easy to defeat us, it should be no issue if we all used our real names, so we have something more to lose than just a fight.”

“That is against protocol,” Grandpa warned.

“I _know_ it’s against protocol, but he’s beginning to piss me off.” Salaryman turned back to Company President’s Son. “We  _ are _ going to defeat you after all, so there is no point for any of us to be using aliases to remain anonymous. I’m Arthur, and this--” He gestured to his partner. “--is Kiku.” 

Company President’s Son laughed at them again. “Why’d you tell me that? It’s not like you know  _ my  _ real name. I could give you a false name.”

“Not likely, because we  _ do  _ know your real name. It’s Alfred Jones.”   
Company President’s Son recoiled in shock. “Wait,  _ what!?  _ How did you recognize me!? Damn, my identity’s been revealed!”

Arthur rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Of course I know your name. You own the damn building that we're standing on-- Jones Incorporated. I’ve been working here for years and I would recognize your face anywhere. A trench coat and purple stripper boots isn't exactly the most convincing disguise.”

Alfred looked down at his own clothing with scrutiny, then back up at Arthur. “Hm. It appears we’ve come to an impasse. I guess I can’t reveal  _ your  _ identities, then. Unless I win.”

“Hah! Don’t bet on it.”

Alfred scratched his chin. “So let me get this straight,” he asked. “You’re both magical guardians like Magical Strike?”

“Of course!” Arthur stated, and he and Kiku struck dramatic poses.

“Salaryman! Defender of justice!” Arthur said, thrusting a silver pen into the air. 

“Grandpa! Guardian of all things good and pure!” Kiku said, raising a digital camera in the air. 

Flashing beams of light descended from the sky after they said these things. Pink smoke erupted from beneath their feet and floated up and around their bodies to conceal them as they transformed.  As the glitter and smoke cleared, revealing their new outfits, Alfred got the opportunity to check them out.

Like…  _ really  _ check them out. 

A sharp contrast to Magical Strike and his ridiculous, fluffy pink outfit with the bows and lace, these two were sharp and sexy-looking in miniskirts and stiletto heels.  Arthur’s pristine outfit was reminiscent of a white-collar workers’, except for the fact that his tight, grey pinstriped skirt was about one millimeter away from showing the bottom of his ass.  Kiku was dressed more cutely in a blouse and gloves, as well as a tiny, pleated skirt that also left nothing to the imagination. Alfred found himself ogling the gap of bare skin between the hems of their skirts and their thigh-highs, where the meatiest part of their thighs bulged a bit over the tops of their tight stockings.

Alfred coughed and scratched his head. “So… in combination with your outfits, your aliases are really throwing me off.” He pointed to Kiku. “Like you. What kind of grandpa looks that sexy? It’s kind of a misnomer.”

“Well, I am not…  _ actually  _ a grandpa,” said Kiku. 

“And  _ you.”  _ Alfred leered at Arthur. “I didn’t think there was such a thing as a hot salaryman, but boy, was I wrong!”

“Piss off,” Arthur hissed, flushing pink. “It’s not like I  _ want  _ to wear this.” 

“Magical Strike enforces a certain dress code,” explained Kiku. “To be acknowledged as proper magical guardians, we must provide a certain amount of fanservice.”

“Bloody pervert,” Arthur grumbled under his breath.

Alfred held his hands up defensively, continuing to look the pair up and down. “Look, I’m not complaining. This is a huge improvement from that hairy old fart Magical Strike.”

“I should say so!” Arthur scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “What kind of second-rate magical guardian of earth doesn’t show up to fight his own battles with evil?”    

“For real! Who does he think he is?” Alfred complained. “Am I, the cool and handsome Company President’s Son, seriously not worth his time?”

“Nevertheless, it’s up to us to do his dirty work.” Arthur’s expression became serious, and he and Kiku struck battle stances. “So, if it’s a fight you want--!”

“Fight? Bwahahaha!” Alfred cackled. “ _ I’m  _ not going to fight you!”

“Then what..?” 

Alfred rubbed his hands together deviously. “I have something much more sinister planned… Behold!” He flung his arms out dramatically, gesturing towards the city far below them. Strangely, immediately as he said this, some ominous screaming and thudding started off in the distance. Buildings began to fall over and smash to rubble, sending clouds of dust and smoke into the air. The head of a huge, grotesque monster came into view, bobbing with each movement it made. It was slimy and purple, with bulging eyes and a gaping, fanged mouth. With numerous wriggling tentacles as appendages, it looked like it had crawled from the depths of a trench in the ocean. Despite destroying all the buildings in its way, it did not make any deliberate attempts to harm other people. Instead, it seemed to be searching for something. 

It caught sight of the trio standing atop the building and roared excitedly and slithered closer. 

“Why is it coming towards us?” Arthur asked. 

“Not  _ us.  _ Towards  _ you  _ and Kiku,” Alfred explained. “It’s drawn to the energy of magical guardians. It has to feed on that energy in order to retain sentience.” Alfred turned towards Arthur and Kiku with a devilish smile. “One Magical Strike is already one magical guardian too many. I don’t want to have to deal with any more of your type foiling my plans. So, you’re going to have to fight this monster if you don’t want it to drain your powers!”

“Ha!” Arthur laughed, sizing up the monster as it came closer. “This is nothing we can’t handle, right, Kiku?”

“Huh? Er… of course…” Kiku murmured, flushing and shifting his legs together. He seemed distracted.

“Oh, and I should tell you…” Alfred tapped his chin in thought. “You’ll only lose your powers if it makes you cum.”

“Wait, what!?” Arthur gasped, spinning back around to face Alfred. “ _ ‘Cum’ _ as in…  _ sexually?” _

“Duh. What other way would you cum?”

“That’s disgusting!”

“I hope you can handle it! Hahahaha!”

“Hold up just a minute!” Arthur shouted, grabbing Alfred by the collar. “You’re trying to get it to pleasure us with  _ tentacles!?  _ What kind of pervert---”

“Oh myyyy~!” Kiku interrupted and clutched his cheeks, looking like he would swoon. “Will it  _ really  _ penetrate us with those big, juicy tentacles?”

“Probably,” said Alfred.

“Kiku,  _ what!? _ ” said Arthur.

The monster was upon them now, and let out another roar that broke the three out of their conversation, thrashing its tentacles around wildly. 

“Whatever. Just shut up and stay out of our way,” Arthur said, releasing his grip on Alfred’s collar, and turning his attention to the monster. 

“Well then,” said Alfred to the pair of magical guardians, stepping back to give them space. “I’ll leave you to do your thing.”

\-----

The ensuing battle was fierce, and the magical guardians struggled to defeat the monster, which seemed to have an endless amount of tentacles that came at them from every direction. However, with the assistance of their magical items, the guardians were able to defend themselves… for a time...

“Ballpoint Pen of Justice!” Arthur shouted, raising a sleek silver pen to the sky like a lightning rod and firing a bolt of energy at the monster, paralyzing it momentarily.

“Lens Flare…” Kiku said, without enthusiasm. He pointed his camera at the monster, clicking the shutter and releasing a flash of light, blinding the beast temporarily right after it recovered from Arthur’s assault. It recoiled in anger, but continued attacking full-force in seconds. 

“You’re really half-assing your attacks, Kiku,” Arthur said, leaping aside as a tentacle lashed out at him.

“Ah… am I?” Kiku toyed distractedly with the edges of his camera.

“Seriously! What the hell was that? Quit fooling around so we can get this over--  _ watch out! _ ” Arthur interrupted himself, pointing behind Kiku.

Before Kiku could react, five tentacles shot out at once and wrapped tightly around his wrists, ankles and waist. He was swept off his feet and dragged high into the air, where he hung perilously. 

“Kiku, no!” Arthur shouted, skidding to a stop mid-attack and watching in horror as the tentacles encircled the limbs of his hapless partner, binding him tightly.

“Ah! I’m  _ completely  _ vulnerable..!” Kiku gasped, sounding oddly thrilled with the situation. “My soft, untouched body dangling helplessly in the grasp of a tentacle monster... It would be  _ awful  _ if it had its way with me... Whatever shall I do?”

“You could fight back,” Arthur suggested, his tone tinged with annoyance. “You still have your camera.”

Kiku quickly tossed his camera aside and fell limp in the monster’s hold. “What _ ever _ shall I do?” 

“Oh, honestly… I’m saving you, whether you want to be saved or not!” Arthur declared, turning to Kiku and charging up another beam of energy. 

“Please take care of yourself!” Kiku said. “Behind you!”

Arthur ducked as a tentacle shot out to grab him, then turned to Kiku again.

“I know you’re trying to live out some strange fetish of yours, but think about what you’re doing! You’ll lose your powers if it makes you…er,  _ you know _ ...”

“Is that so..?” Kiku mused, not sounding particularly worried. “A-ahh-!”

A few small tentacles that had been waving tentatively in the air by Kiku’s legs had chosen this exact moment to quell their curiosity, reaching beneath his skirt and slipping into his panties, hooking around the cloth and dragging the garment down to his knees. More tentacles joined them, slithering up between his legs. One appendage curled around his cock and stroked it while a thin one inserted itself into the slit. Kiku squeezed his eyes shut, shivering and moaning as a pair of tentacles slid beneath his blouse to rub and tease his nipples. “Ohh,  _ yes...” _

Arthur turned his head away and scoffed at Kiku’s shameless display of enjoyment. “Fine! Leave me to handle this monster all by myself, then! Enjoy yourself while it lasts, because I certainly won’t!”

As he was saying this, Arthur felt something cold and slimy slide around one of his ankles from behind. Whirling around quickly, he tried to shake his leg free, but the tentacle had a tight grip on it. 

“Not today, you won’t!” Arthur declared, lifting his pen high to fire a different attack at the monster. “ _ Britannia _ \-- oh, fuck me.”

The pen was slapped out of his hand, flicked away by a wayward tentacle, leaving him weaponless. Now that he was defenseless, the tentacles that had been staying out of the way of his attacks did not hesitate to converge on him at once. 

Arthur squealed. “Shit, shit, shit!” He tried to turn and run, but was tripped up by the tentacle around his ankle. Just before he sprawled to the ground, his wrists were captured and he was pulled, thrashing and shouting, into the air alongside Kiku.  

“My plan is going just as well as I expected!” Alfred chortled, rubbing his hands together as he watched the duo writhe and struggle in the grasp of the monster. “That didn’t take long at all. Some magical guardians you two are.”

“I blame you,” Arthur hissed at Kiku. “You and your damn fetish.”

“I will not apologize for your shortcomings,” Kiku responded cheerfully.

“Shortc--!? Are you referring to the  _ accident _ that resulted in my getting captured, or the fact that I don’t  _ get off on being assaulted by tentacles? _ ”

“Both.” Kiku licked his lips, casting his gaze down and watching the tentacles sliding over his cock. “Mmh, it feels so good…”

“Damn you, this is serious!” Arthur snapped.

“Now, now. Let’s not fight,” Alfred said. He approached them with a pleased smirk on his face, throwing out his chest and crossing his arms. “Lemme just take a moment to bask in the glory my accomplishment.” 

“Bask in the glory of  _ this,  _ you ass, _ ”  _ Arthur snapped, flipping him off. “And tell this monster to release me! I won’t have anything to do with these tentacles.”

“Just lay back and relax,” Alfred said, calmly putting his hands in his coat pockets. 

“No! Are you out of your mind!?” Arthur shouted. “This is perverted and disgusting and--  _ aaah--!  _ Leave that alone!” The tentacles wasted no time in lifting the hem of his tight skirt and bunching it up around his waist. The tiny black g-string that he wore beneath was promptly torn from his body and shredded, leaving him exposed for the tentacles to caress. They squeezed between his tightly closed thighs, coating them in slime and sliding vigorously back and forth against his cock. 

“N-no! Don’t rub me there!” Arthur protested, tensing his muscles as more tentacles tried to pry his legs apart. He found that the more he struggled, the more vigorously the tentacle between his legs thrusted. His cock and the insides of his thighs were soon dripping with slime, and despite his disgust with his situation, Arthur began to get hard. The tentacle squishing lewdly between his legs and grinding against such a sensitive place felt amazing, but he would die before he admitted it. He bit his lip in order to keep any erotic noises from escaping that might signal to Alfred that he was actually _enjoying_ himself. A glance over at Kiku revealed that _he_ at least was unashamed to express his delight at being pleasured.

A collection of slender tentacles had slithered their way up and around Kiku’s legs, and began to insert themselves into his hole, one by one. 

“Eeh! They’re going innnn! There’re so many--!” Kiku whined and panted as the slimy appendages wriggled inside. They squirmed and writhed, twisting around with a succession of wet noises, spreading him open. Kiku arched his back and cried out as they slid far inside him and began rubbing a place that made him delirious with excitement.

“Nh-not so deep!” he begged. “I’ll go crazy!”

As soon as the tentacles had found a rhythm, Kiku was bent over with his legs apart in order to be penetrated as deeply as possible. He moaned softly, his hips rocking gently as the tentacles rippled and twisted, sliding in and out of him rhythmically. 

At the same time, Arthur was still struggling in the grasp of the tentacles wrapping around him. Despite his best efforts to stop them, they had succeeded in pinning his arms behind his back and pulling his ass open so that they could access his entrance. 

“No! No, not my arse! Ah, damn you!” Arthur went red and snarled as he noticed Alfred leering at him from behind. “And you! Stop looking at me! _ ” _

“What are you gonna do about it if I do?” Alfred asked, walking up to him with an infuriating, cocky smirk on his face.

“Don’t get any closer!” 

“I guess I won’t. I can already see everything from back here.”

“Shut up!”

“Oh, look, it’s going in…” 

“No!” Arthur thrashed, lifting his hips up and away from the tip of the tentacle that was poking at his entrance. “Y-you damn punk. I’ll kill you if you watch me! Aah!” While he was trying to move away, another tentacle wrapped around his waist and pulled him back so that the first could finish stretching him.

“It’s stretching you open so  _ wide--” _

“Don’t  _ narrate  _ what it’s doing to m-m--  _ aa--a!!”  _ Arthur quivered and made a choked-off noise as the tentacle playing with his ass smoothly pushed inside. 

“Your thighs are shaking. Does it feel good?”

“I-it  _ doesn’t!  _ It’s disgusting and a-aah--!  _ Ahh,  _ it’s squirming around!” Arthur whimpered and flailed and wiggled his hips, trying to dislodge the tentacle. “Damn it, get it out of me!”

“How about another one?”

“Don’t you dare!”

“Or two…?” Alfred grinned pleasantly, eyeing two slender tentacles as they snaked their way up Arthur’s legs. 

“One is already too much! I won’t have any more fucking tentacles--  _ mh!” _

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip to prevent a moan from escaping as the other two tentacles pushed in beside the first and started churning his insides. He kicked his legs uselessly in an effort to stop the tentacles from pounding  _ wonderfully  _ against his prostate one after the other, over and over. Their warm, thick juices squelched around, making lewd noises as they fucked him, and Arthur whined in humiliation. 

“You might as well drop the act,” Alfred said. “I can tell you’re having fun.”

Arthur snarled, but could not keep his voice from quavering. “You couldn’t be more wrong. I h-hate it!”

“You should act more like Kiku. He’s not complaining. In fact he’s… he’s, uh...” Alfred trailed off, frowning at Kiku with a perplexed look.

“Monster-saaaan,” Kiku crooned, swaying his hips invitingly. “If I were to be spanked right now, I think it would feel really good...”

“He’s…”

“Kiku!” Arthur shouted. “Stop acting like a slut and fight back!”

“But I want to be spanked,” Kiku said. “Ah--!” He squeaked as his request was granted and a thin tentacle lashed the backs of his thighs with a  _ slap,  _ hard enough that it ripped holes in his stockings. His soft, exposed ass and thighs were whipped again and again until the skin was painfully tender and streaked with bright red marks. His stockings were quickly shredded, clinging to his legs by little more than a few strands of elastic. But each lash left Kiku moaning and writhing.

While that was going on, Alfred turned back to Arthur. “Anyway. I think this probably goes without saying at this point, but your partner’s a little, uh, depraved...”

“ _ You’re  _ a little depraved!” Arthur snapped, his face flushing red with anger. “You’re the one with the tentacle monster, and also the one who thinks it’s not excessive for me to have  _ three  _ tentacles up my arse _ ,  _ and-- _ gllp! _ ”

“And one in your mouth, so I don’t have to hear your bitching,” Alfred muttered, ignoring Arthur’s slurred, muffled shouts of irritation.

“Yes! I want one in my mouth, too! Shove it down my throat so hard I choke!” Kiku panted. “O-oh, and speaking of choking--”

“Shit, is there anything that  _ doesn’t  _ turn you on?” Alfred asked dryly.

Kiku did not respond, only closing his eyes and opening his mouth wide, expectantly. “Ah.” 

The monster seemed to be enticed by the sight of a new, wet orifice to penetrate, and stuffed Kiku’s mouth with a thick tentacle, shoving it down his throat as he desired. 

“Ggbbh--!” was Kiku’s delighted response. He began to meet the thrusts with equal vigor, slurping and bobbing his head as if he were sucking off a cock rather than a tentacle. 

In response to the excitement of a victim who wasn’t putting up a fight against the monster and in fact was trying to  _ pleasure  _ it, unused tentacles were slithering away from Arthur and crowding around Kiku in order to be satisfied as well. The more they pleasured him, the more they would get out of it, it seemed. 

The slender tentacles up his ass pulled out, causing Kiku to moan from the loss. However, a huge, grotesque-looking one covered in bumps and ridges slid up to take their place, rubbing heatedly against Kiku’s hole. It pushed against his entrance until the head popped in, then shoved in so deeply that it caused his stomach to distend. Unprepared for the rough attack, Kiku choked, but quickly recovered and slurped harder at the tentacle simultaneously ramming his throat. The huge, phallic tentacle up his ass began thrusting in and out vigorously, so hard that his his entire body rocked with the motion. It slapped and squelched against his rear as it drilled him, and all Kiku could do was whine and moan around the tentacle stuffing his mouth as the holes at both ends of his body were assaulted. 

The majority of the monster’s tentacles had converged on him, slithering under his clothing and around his limbs, wriggling against every bit of bare skin they could find, fighting to tease his dick and tug his nipples and stuff his ass just a bit more. 

His breath caught with a stutter as a tentacle whipped around his neck, squeezing tightly. With a tentacle each blocking his throat and choking him, he couldn’t breathe, but the combined sensation of being lightheaded while having the most sensitive parts of his body rubbed and teased mercilessly was exquisitely pleasurable. So much so that his eyes began to roll back in his head and drool leaked from the corners of his mouth, mixing with the slime from the tentacle and dripping down his chin. Kiku wanted to scream in pleasure, but he could only manage to make a few wet, slurred hums around the tentacle in his mouth. He was on the brink of having the most explosive orgasm of his life, and nothing else in the world mattered as he felt his ecstasy build and swell to an unspeakable level.

The tentacles had sped up their movements, hammering him relentlessly, but just as Kiku was about to cum, they suddenly shuddered to a stop. They twitched and pulsed and shot their loads all over his face and body. Lightheaded and breathless, Kiku choked as loads of thick, hot cum filled his mouth and throat, but was so delirious with pleasure that he gulped it down, determined not to let a drop go to waste. 

When it finished, the tentacle slid from his mouth and Kiku heaved a gasping breath, coughing and teary-eyed. The tentacle up his ass retracted as well, and its cum gushed from his hole, splattering out onto the pavement. 

“Ahaha~ it came so muchhh~” Kiku babbled. “Nnh, I’m so full~”

Arthur’s tentacle pulled out of his mouth and came on his face, as three hot, thick loads were simultaneously pumped inside him, cum overflowing and dribbling from his hole and down his thighs.

“Whoops. That was a little premature,” Alfred commented.

“Damn it!” Arthur coughed, spitting out the cum that had gotten in his mouth. “Why did it do that!?”

“I guess Kiku was too hot for it to handle.” 

“Ah, fuckin’ hell, I can feel it in my hair. I hate getting it-- ugh!” Arthur spat some more as a strand of cum dripped off his hair and landed on his lip. “And it’s all over my face. Awful.” 

“Hehe. It's a good look for you.”

“You twat!”

Meanwhile, Kiku panted and shivered as cum continued to ooze from his gaping hole, so turned on that he felt like he could orgasm from just the feeling of the monster’s hot cum sloshing around inside him.  He looked up dazedly as Alfred strutted up to him. 

“You were nice and well-behaved, so I’ll generously give you an opportunity to beg for mercy before I send you to heaven,” Alfred said.

“Why the hell are you asking  _ him  _ to beg for mercy?” Arthur snapped. “He _ wants  _ to be fucked!”

“Didn’t you hear me?” Alfred asked obnoxiously. “It’s because he was good and you weren’t.”

“ _ Actually _ , Alfred-san,” Kiku said quietly, licking his lips. “I-I have a request…”

“Oh?” 

“Take my camera…” 

“Okay…” Alfred picked it up tentatively, hoping Kiku wouldn’t ask him to shove it up his ass or something.

Kiku bit his lip, turning his eyes up imploringly at Alfred. “...and use it to take slutty pictures of us being fucked.”

Arthur began to protest. “Honestly, Kiku, when I thought you couldn’t make things worse...” 

“Worse?” Kiku asked in confusion. “This is a wonderful business opportunity. Do you have any idea how many people will pay to get their hands on high-resolution images of a pair of cute, crossdressing boys being violated by tentacles? A lot, Arthur-san!”

“I don’t care what your motives are, I don’t want any part in it!”

“I’ll do it only if I get to keep copies of the picture,” Alfred said. “This is hot.”

Kiku smiled pleasantly. “If you'd like.”

“This is my nightmare. This is my living nightmare,” Arthur muttered to himself. 

Alfred frowned at him. “You have weird nightmares.”

Any further conversation was cut short as the monster recovered, and its appendages began fondling and groping its captives again, eager to bury themselves deep inside their wet, tight holes. Excited by the strong scent the horny, cum-filled magical guardians were emitting, the tentacles were more energetic in their pursuit, thrashing and crowding together, holding their captives’ rears apart to access their sweet, vulnerable entrances. 

“N-noo! No more!” Arthur protested weakly, his face flushing beneath all the cum sticking to it as an engorged tentacle slid inside him, thrusting energetically. “ _ Aa! S-stop!  _ I’ll-- erghh--!” 

Weak from the earlier teasing, it only took a few quick thrusts before he felt like he wanted to cum again. He had never thought he would cum in such a humiliating way, from being pleasured with a tentacle up his ass. His knees quivered and shook and he fell limp, defeated, allowing the slimy appendage to fuck him. He knew he was done for if the monster did not stop, but he was helpless to save himself. 

At the same time, Kiku made a choked noise of elation as a huge tentacle that had been playing with his hole suddenly shoved itself inside him without warning, slamming into his prostate. The sudden and vicious movement was so stimulating that, had the monster not been holding him up, he was sure his legs would have collapsed beneath him from the delicious feeling. He moaned as the tentacle began to thrust in and out wildly, a dazed smile quirking the corners of his mouth. 

“Oohhh, Alfred-san,  _ please _ ,” he begged. “Hurry and take the picture, before I lose my mind…”

Alfred held the camera up to his face. “Smile.”

Licking away the cum that was sliding down his cheek into his mouth, Kiku gave him a shaky, lust-crazed smile and flashed him double peace signs, feeling like he would lose control at any second, with the way the tentacle was ramming him. 

“Oh, that's cute.” Alfred commented. He adjusted the focus, and then pressed the shutter.

An explosion of bright light erupted from the camera, far brighter than any ordinary flash. Alfred winced in pain and shielded his eyes. The beam of light engulfed the monster, and it roared in agony as it took a massive, direct hit from the power of Kiku’s camera. Its captives slipped from its appendages and dropped to the ground unharmed, but the monster swayed and shook violently, blinded and in pain from the flash. It writhed and thrust its arms around wildly, stumbling closer to the edge of the roof until it finally toppled over the side and fell to the street below with a resounding  _ thud _ . 

Alfred made a garbled noise of confusion, dropped the camera, and dashed to the edge of the roof to peer over at the wreckage. The dust and debris were clearing, and the monster lay motionless in a crater on the street.

“You tricked me into killing my own monster!” Alfred cried, clutching handfuls his hair in distress. “Shit!”

Dazed and relieved, Arthur sat up and began to laugh his ass off. “You idiot! Thanks to Kiku’s quick thinking, we’ll keep our power--”

“NOOOOOOOO!!” Kiku wailed. Crying frustrated tears, he ran up alongside Alfred and shouted down to the dead monster. “Come back!! I didn’t even get to cuuuuum!!” 

“W-wait,” Arthur stuttered. “You mean you  _ weren’t  _ planning that all along!?”

“Of course not,” Kiku sniffled, dropping to his knees and cradling his face in his hands. “Oh, how awful… In the heat of the moment, I completely forgot my camera can’t actually be used as a camera after I transform. N-not to mention, I was so excited when the shutter was pressed that the attack was extra powerful.”

“Sexual excitement makes our attacks more powerful? Hrm.” Arthur wasn’t sure how to feel about this.

“Oh god, I’m  _ screwed… _ ” Alfred murmured nervously to himself, putting a hand over his mouth. “Ivan’ll totally kick my ass for killing one of his monsters…”

“What was that?” Arthur cackled, coming up behind him. “ _ Who’s  _ going to kick your ass?”

“N-no one! It’s none of your business,” Alfred snapped, whirling around. “Anyway, you’ve foiled my awesome plans! I’ll get you two next time!” 

With a flourish of his long, dark coat, Alfred turned on his heel and started towards the elevator. 

“Come on, Kiku,” Arthur coaxed, dragging his inconsolable partner by the arm and following Alfred. “We ought to get going too.”

“I didn't even get to cum…” Kiku whimpered again, gazing dramatically into the distance.

“Yes, yes…”

“Hey!” Alfred protested as the duo entered the elevator with him. “Do you mind!? I need some alone time so I can brood over my failure! Take the next one!”

“I’m sorry,” Arthur snorted. “ _ Who _ lost the fight again?”

“ _ I  _ did. Which I why I need time to angst.  _ Alone. _ ”

“Oh, shut it.” Arthur rolled his eyes and pressed the button for the ground floor, and the doors slid closed. 

\----

Ten floors of awkward silence later, Kiku spoke up. 

“Oh, my. Indebted to Ivan? You certainly  _ are  _ in trouble.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it!” Alfred shouted miserably, quickly wiping a tear from his eye. 

“There, there. Please do not cry.”

“I’m not crying!”

Kiku bent over and slid his wadded-up panties off his ankle and held them out to Alfred. “Here, dry your eyes.”

Alfred recoiled. “What, with  _ those?  _ What the hell for!? _ ” _

“They’re the only thing on me that is not  _ dripping _ with cum _... _ ” Kiku flushed and quivered a bit as he said this.

Arthur snatched the panties away before Alfred could tentatively take them, and turned to Kiku. “What the hell are you doing? We barely escaped losing our powers by chance because you wanted him to take photos, and you more or less got us into that entire situation with the tentacles because you refused to fight, and now you want to comfort  _ him  _ after all the trouble he’s caused us? Where are your priorities?”

Looking a bit cowed, Kiku lowered his eyes, trying to think of an appropriate answer. 

After a few seconds of contemplation he said, “Neither of us came.”

Arthur’s eyebrows twitched. “Huh!?”

“Being fucked to the brink of ecstasy twice and then not being allowed to cum… I want to cum so much I can hardly stand it…” Kiku slunk up to Arthur and slid his arms around his neck. “Don’t you also want to cum?”

Arthur shifted uncomfortably at this sudden change in the atmosphere. “Well yes, at some point, but not _now_.” He nodded at Alfred pointedly. “ _He’s_ watching.”

“Yep,” Alfred said, ogling them shamelessly, suddenly very glad that Arthur had insisted on sharing the elevator. 

“I don’t care,” Kiku moaned and wrapped a leg around Arthur’s waist. “Take me right here.”

“Yeah,” Alfred agreed. “You should do that.” 

“Will you piss off!?” Arthur snapped, but his insult lacked the venom he’d have liked, mostly because it was so  _ damn distracting,  _ the way Kiku was panting into his ear and twining his warm thighs between Arthur’s own legs. Feeling his resolve weakening, he feebly tried another excuse.

“Kiku, other people use this elevator. We might--”

Kiku slammed his fist against the red ‘stop’ button next to the panel of floor numbers, causing the elevator to creak and shudder to a stop.

“That won’t be a problem.”

Arthur shivered, relaxing against the elevator wall as Kiku pressed their mouths together and kissed him deeply. Their legs collapsed beneath them, and they slid to the ground. Arthur’s skirt began to ride up, and Kiku pushed it around his hips to release his erection.

“I think it would feel good... if you took me like this,” Kiku murmured, spreading himself and sitting on Arthur's cock. As it sunk inside, the juices that the tentacle monster left inside Kiku squished and dribbled out of his hole.

“You're loose from taking those tentacles. Tighten up,” Arthur demanded, yanking Kiku’s skirt up, reaching around and slapping his ass. Kiku gasped and tensed involuntarily around Arthur's cock, rocking his hips faster. 

“You like that?” Arthur asked. “Turn around.”

Kiku turned around to face Alfred, and Arthur laid into him, his palm hitting his rear sharply whenever Kiku slid to the base of his cock.

Alfred watched Kiku bounce on Arthur's lap for a bit, feeling himself grow hard. Kiku’s legs were parted, and his tiny skirt flipped up every time he dropped his hips down, so Alfred got a perfect view of Arthur fucking him. He wasn’t sure if he should be treating the scene in front of him as a free show, but no one had said anything to stop him, so he kept watching. 

Riding Arthur vigorously, Kiku was full of energy even after being fucked nearly senseless by the tentacles. Arthur, however, was not as eager to reciprocate, and he tired of spanking Kiku quickly.

“Why did you stop?” Kiku murmured, glancing coyly over his shoulder and holding his ass apart to give Arthur a better view of his cock sliding in and out. “You’re getting lazy, Arthur-san. You need some persuasion.” 

“Oh, sod off. Getting fucked by that monster was exhausting.”

“Please work harder. Or else...” Kiku noticed Alfred watching them, locked eyes with him and beckoned. “Please come here and fuck Arthur-san.” 

“What!?” Arthur choked, flushing red. “I don't want his tiny prick-- ergh!”

Kiku leant over and spread Arthur with his fingers, displaying him to Alfred. “Look at his naughty hole. It wants your cock so much…” 

“No!” Arthur squirmed, trying to pull Kiku’s hands away. “Don't show him--!”

“See how eagerly… he sucks my fingers in?” Kiku eased three fingers inside Arthur, twirling them around and rubbing his prostate. 

“A-aah! Fuck--!” Arthur hissed, bucking his hips up roughly.

“Mhmm, Arthur-san, you're really fucking me nicely now...” Kiku panted, while he roughly continued to rub with his fingers, making Arthur moan and squirm. “Please take Alfred-san’s cock. It will feel amazing.”

“N-no!” Arthur hissed. “He’s probably awful! You j-just want to watch--  _ ah, fuck!--  _ him fucking me.” 

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Kiku promised, with a coy smile.

“Ugh… fine.”

Taking that as approval, Kiku looked up at Alfred and demanded, “Hurry and shove your cock inside him.”

“Hell yeah!” Alfred said. He approached the pair, falling to his knees in front of them and eagerly pulling his stiff cock out. Kiku invitingly held open Arthur’s twitching, well-used hole, and Alfred pushed the head of his cock inside with only the faintest tug of resistance.

“Give it to him as hard as you’d like,” Kiku crooned into his ear.

“Yeah!” Alfred agreed emphatically, and shoved himself to the base in a single thrust, his hips slapping against Arthur’s firm ass. 

The result was instantaneous. Arthur threw his head back with a shout, delighting in the feeling of simultaneously being penetrated and fucking someone else. After being stirred up so much by the tentacles then left hanging, he was desperately longing to take a big, thick cock, and he could not stop rocking his hips forward to meet Alfred’s rough thrusts. As insufferable as Alfred was, he was energetic, grinding and pounding into him like his life depended on it. With every motion of his hips, the head of his dick slid back and forth over his prostate, teasing Arthur madly.

Kiku demanded Alfred’s attention as well. “Kiss me,” he said, flicking his tongue over Alfred’s mouth. Alfred did not have to be asked twice, grabbing Kiku by the back of the neck and sliding his tongue into his open mouth. Their lips moved together in a wet, sloppy kiss. As Alfred reached down and grabbed his cock tightly and began to stroke it, Kiku moaned his delight into Alfred’s mouth and thrust his hips up into his palm.

With Alfred’s rough and energetic thrusting combined with Kiku’s sensual grinding around his cock, Arthur's long-delayed climax quickly overtook him, drowning him in waves of delicious pleasure. He groaned, shuddering and arching as Alfred fucked him hard. His hole clamped down tightly around the shaft and he slammed his hips up over and over, letting Kiku’s tight ass suck him dry as he filled him with his release.

“Arthur-san, not so roughly! Ehe, I’ll cum! I’ll definitely cum!” Kiku whined, breaking the kiss with a gasp. Arthur’s thrusting had become so wild and energetic that Kiku couldn't take it anymore, and with Alfred firmly squeezing and tugging his cock he was brought to a knee-quivering orgasm. He moaned loudly, tilting his head back and panting in delight as he came, his hot seed spurting all over his chest and Alfred’s fingers. He rocked and gyrated his hips, riding out the last tasty shocks of pleasure until he collapsed, panting, along with Arthur. 

Alfred was undeterred by all of this, and continued driving into Arthur, desperate to cum. 

Sated for now, and quickly becoming rather annoyed that Alfred wouldn’t stop ramming him with his stupid cock, Arthur tried to ignore him and lifted himself up on his elbows with a groan. Some white fabric was wadded up in his fist, and he realized he was still holding Kiku’s panties. 

“These are yours,” he panted, holding them out to Kiku. 

Nodding breathlessly, Kiku looked over his shoulder and took the panties, sliding Arthur’s softening cock out and slowly wobbling to his feet and stepping into them. As he bent over with spread legs, Arthur got a nice view of fresh cum dripping from his used hole. A bit past that, framed between Kiku’s legs, he could also see Alfred still going at it. 

“What are we going to do about him?” Arthur asked Kiku irritably, nodding at Alfred, who was still thrusting blissfully, his face flushed. He was biting his lip hard, looking eager to cum.

Kiku straightened up, letting the elastic of the panties snap against his rear as he tugged them into place. “I told you I would make this worth your time,” he said.

“But... he wasn’t a bad fuck,” Arthur admitted.

Kiku only gave him a reassuring, though somewhat devious smile. Then he lifted his leg, planted a stiletto in the middle of Alfred’s chest and pushed him backwards hard.

Alfred lost his balance and tumbled backward, the movement sliding his cock out, which of course he protested.

“Hey! Hey, what the hell!? I’m not done!”

“Oh well,” Kiku said, lowering his leg and offering Arthur a hand up. Arthur stood and tugged his miniskirt back down over his ass. “You should put your cock away,” he advised Alfred. “Other people use this elevator, you know.”

“It may stop and start unexpectedly.” Kiku smirked coyly, pressing the ‘2’ button, which was only a floor lower than the one they were on. The elevator jolted back into motion and continued its descent.

“What--!?” Alfred gasped, scrambling to his feet. “Wait!”

“Salaryman, transform!”

“Grandpa, transform!”

“Damn youuuuuuu!!” Alfred shouted.

The elevator doors opened, releasing a cloud of sparkles and pink fog from which Arthur and Kiku stepped, modestly clad in their civilian clothes once again, without a trace of cum or sweat on their bodies. They walked out without looking back at the confused business people waiting for the elevator, who were watching the Company President’s Son trying to shove his erection back in his pants.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned-- next chapter, Ivan punishes Alfred for destroying the monster


	2. The Beastmaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (in case you for some reason didn’t read the first chapter. I don’t know your life):
> 
> Company President’s Son has failed to drain the power of Magical Strike’s associates, and has killed the monster he was renting from his shady supplier in Russia. Too bad he doesn’t have the funds to pay his supplier back. Luckily, Ivan accepts other forms of payment…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, over a year later, here's the l̶o̶n̶g̶-̶a̶w̶a̶i̶t̶e̶d̶ second chapter.  
> This chapter has oviposition! Joy!

At two in the afternoon, Alfred’s private jet landed in the godforsaken icy hell that was Russia.

At two fifteen, Alfred was in a secluded warehouse, battling his other, unofficial arch-nemesis (ie. not Magical Strike): Ivan.

Even on the losing end of the situation, in enemy territory, surrounded by Ivan’s goons, the rich and powerful Company President’s Son didn’t waver in his strength.

Until Ivan brought out a lead pipe and threatened to systematically shatter all the bones in his legs.

Ivan loomed over him, and said in his thick Russian accent,

“You come into my place of business telling me that you killed monster, and without the money you owe, then ask for more time to pay?”

Alfred shrugged as casually as he could, despite the pants-wetting fear that was taking over his body at the sight of the metal pipe poised to break his kneecaps.

“Okay, first of all, it was Magical Strike’s _lackeys_ that killed the monster, and second, this is obviously a huge setback that I wasn’t expecting.”

“Is still your fault. I want payment,” Ivan said.

“And you’ll get it, but I’m kinda in a situation right now. My parents just cut me off, and I kinda also just bought an eight million dollar yacht… But you'll get the money eventually. I have something lined up with the Yakuza.”

“I want money now.”

“Well, I don’t have it.”

Ivan’s face was impassive.

“Chain him to rack,” he said to his assistants, who hauled Alfred over to a metal table and strapped his wrists and ankles down. Ivan leant over him again, stroking his pipe affectionately, like it was a dick or something. That still didn’t make him any less terrifying.

“Please,” Alfred totally didn’t beg, because the Company President’s Son never begged. “I’ll do anything. Just don’t shatter my legs. I know I’m rich and can pay people to carry me everywhere, but not being able to walk would kinda suck.”

“You’ll do anything?” Ivan asked. “You are very silly to promise that.”

“I’m serious!”

“By asking for “anything”, you could be receiving worse punishment than I am giving you now.”

“Maybe I could work off my debt?”

“I am doubting this very much.”

“No, listen! I could be useful to you. I’ll work hard. Please?”

Ivan sighed deeply. “Perhaps this could be opportunity to use you for something amusing.”

“Uh… like what?”

“I don’t know,” Ivan said, stroking his chin. “Maybe a breeding slave for one of my tentacle monsters.”

Alfred gave him a forced, sugar-sweet smile. “...Really?”

Ivan smiled cheerfully. “Of course not! That is ridiculous.”

“Oh, thank god...”

“You will be breeding slave for _all_ my tentacle monsters!”

“What? Ew, why?”

Ivan’s voice took on a softer tone. He caressed his pipe lovingly. “You are very attractive. I must admit to having a little crush.”

“Dude, what the fuck does that have to do with anything?”

Ivan had started to blush. “I am thinking… maybe tentacle monsters would also find you attractive and be more willing to impregnate you.”

Alfred grimaced. “Okay, I take back everything I said about doing anything you want. Just break my legs.”

“No. I have decided. You will bear tentacle children.”

Ivan was dead fucking serious.

“Oh my god, you’re actually insane,” Alfred said, through clenched teeth.

Ivan giggled. “It is a good thing for you that I find your adolescent sass charming. If you were anyone else, I would have thrown you off the roof of this warehouse by now.”

“I wish you had.”  

  


The 'breeding room', as Ivan called it, was a long, narrow space of concrete and metal, dimly illuminated by the bluish glow of tanks of monsters submerged in mysterious fluid. Some were swimming around, others appeared to be sleeping. The tanks continued further down than Alfred could see, and held tentacled abominations in every shape, color and stage of growth one could imagine. Ivan's collection was certainly extensive. 

He still couldn’t fucking believe he was being coerced into being a surrogate for tentacle monsters. How did any of this tentacle/human impregnation even work? Ivan seemed to know, but that wasn’t exactly reassuring. Just creepy as hell.

Reluctantly, Alfred took off all his clothes, and Ivan strapped him to a metal platform with his legs spread and his knees bent up to his chest. When he finished, Alfred expected him to leave, but Ivan stood in front of him, peering intently between his legs. Alfred blushed.

“Damn, this is so embarrassing. Why do you have to be here, watching?”

“To make sure you’re not filled with eggs until you explode. That would be very unfortunate, but it does happen sometimes.”

“ _Sometimes?_ ”

“And to make sure you birth properly. Eggs need to be incubated for a precise amount of time for the baby to start growing, before they can be laid.”

“You’re saying, once they’re laid inside, they toast for a couple minutes, then I shit them out and they’re left to keep growing?”

“That’s almost exactly what I said. You’re smarter than you look!”

“Can you just hurry up and do it? This room is drafty as hell and my balls are getting cold.”

“Very well.”

 

Ivan pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button on it. The fluid in the closest tank began to drain. Once the monster inside realized it wasn’t submerged, it began slapping its tentacles against the glass like it was annoyed at being woken up. When the fluid was drained, Ivan pressed another button that opened the glass around the case, letting the monster out.

As soon as it locked its fishy eyes on him, Alfred knew he wasn’t anywhere near ready for this.

“He-hey, Ivan? Can we talk for a second?” he asked, as it slithered closer.

“About what?”

“The limits of how far the human asshole can stretch, and if I’ll be crippled for life after being impaled by this thing.”

“Don't be little bitch. Is not so big.”

“Dude, one of those thing’s tentacles is thicker than my arm. Maybe twice as thick. And it doesn’t look like it’s about to be gentle with me, either.”

“Of course it won’t. Monsters love human flesh, but haven’t had willing body to play with recently, as my most prolific consumer recently became involved in something with Magical Strike.

“What the hell? You’re talking about Kiku, right? He shows up here to fuck your tentacle monsters on the regular? That explains why he took a tentacle/dick like it was nothing.”

“Yes. He is huge slut. Asshole very wide. Just like yours will be after monster is done with you.”

 

Alfred’s breath stuttered in his throat as the thick, slippery tentacle poked at his hole.

“Look, it’s going in,” Ivan said.

“I know that, shut the fuck up.”

The tip of the appendage pressed harder, forcefully trying to widen him. His muscles stayed clenched.

“It’s not gonna start with something smaller?” Alfred asked.

“Why? Are you an anal virgin?”

“Uh, no, but this hurts like a bitch.”

“Hm,” Ivan said. “Maybe I will have to use _that_ after all…”

He reached into his pocket again, and took out a syringe and a glass bottle full of pink fluid. He filled the syringe, tapping the bubbles out of it.

“Uh, what is that?” Alfred asked.

Ivan came closer and pinched the flesh of his inner thigh so it bulged. Then he stuck him there with the needle and injected the liquid. Almost immediately, Alfred felt sweat bead on the back of his neck, and his skin tingle with warmth.

“Yo, talk to me. What the hell is that?”

“Aphrodisiac.”

“...Of course it is.”

“You cannot give birth if you are not relaxing.”

“Yeah, but… I don’t wanna get turned on by this shit either…”

“Oh, it won’t only make you aroused. It will also increase stamina. I want to get very much use out of you, and it might be bad for you if you pass out from the exhaustion before all monsters have laid eggs.”

“Exhaustion? How many monsters are there?”

“I will make it a surprise.”

“Fuck your surprise, I want out!”

“But do you really?” Ivan asked, and flicked Alfred’s stiffening cock.

Alfred moaned involuntarily. Just Ivan’s quick touch at the tip of his cock sent pleasure racing through him. His hips lifted off the metal platform, and his thighs shook with the aftershocks.

Ivan laughed. “With this drug, you’ll be begging to let other monsters have their way with you.”

Alfred wanted to say something witty back, but his head was spinning. Like a fog of lust had taken over his brain, all his thoughts were directed at the tentacle trying to enter him, and how much he was starting to crave it, instead of fear it.

The tentacle flicked against his hole, and Alfred squirmed. It tickled, warm and slick as it poked inside, further and further. Alfred watched in terrified amazement as it pushed in, its huge girth slipping inside much too easily. Alfred felt it keep going, wriggling far up inside him; further up than he thought possible, invading his insides. Tears came to his eyes at the intensity of being penetrated so deeply. And yet, there was something insanely arousing about being so full. Each wiggle of the tentacle make his hole twitch, grasping for more, wanting it even deeper.

“A-aah… Ah, it's so much. It’s going to be fucking my stomach if it keeps going.”

“You can see the bump,” Ivan said cheerfully.

Alfred looked down and saw his abdomen protruding; the undulating bulge indicating where the tip of the tentacle was. As he started to take in the sensation and the... gross visual aspects, his abdomen began to bulge more. It swelled as the tentacle poured liquid into him. He could feel it sloshing around warmly, flowing up from the base of the tentacle to flood his insides.

Then, something firm and round prodded at his hole from inside the tentacle.

The egg was twice as wide as the tentacle, and Alfred had no idea how it was going to fit inside him.

But his worry was overshadowed by burning pleasure and anticipation of being stretched even wider. The tentacle squeezed hard, forcing the egg partially past his entrance. Alfred threw his head back at the pain of having his ass stretched open brutally, but he tried to relax as the tentacle continued to push. The monster was so strong, he couldn’t fight it, or push it back out.

“F-fuck,” he said, realizing what was facing him. If these eggs were almost impossible to get in, how would he push them out later?

“Breathe,” Ivan reminded him. “There are more coming.”

“What?” Alfred gasped, just as the widest part of the egg went into him.

His insides protested as the egg moved up the length of the tentacle, to settle heavily into his belly. At the same time, another egg was stretching his ass open again. It followed the same path, dropping out of the tip of the tentacle to settle against the first egg. One after another, the spheres pushed at his hole, passing into him. He grit his teeth as his belly was stretched painfully. With each egg pushed inside him, he watched the bulge grow until his abdomen distended so much it ached to even breathe.

When the monster finished laying, it began to retract the tentacle. As it slithered out, Alfred felt every slime-coated inch pass through him, leaving his hole gaping.

“Seven eggs,” Ivan said. “As expected.”

Alfred couldn’t answer him. Even taking shallow breaths made his belly groan, full to bursting.

Despite the pain, lust drenched him in waves, thanks to the aphrodisiac. His cock stood upright, twitching with excitement and oozing clear fluid down the side. He was so full. His insides were so violated; holding the eggs of some disgusting monster. He wanted them out. Just to push them out would be orgasmic. He couldn’t wait. He wanted it so badly. There were so many.

“You’ll be a good mother,” Ivan said, rubbing his stomach tenderly.

“Shut up… don’t touch me,” Alfred said, straining to speak.

Ivan’s hand slipped down to wrap around his cock, and Alfred jolted with excitement.

“Perhaps you are right to not want me to touch you,” Ivan said, jerking him off so roughly, Alfred saw lights. “You’ll lose control, and birth the eggs too quickly. We can’t have that, can we, my breeding slut?”

“H-how long do I have to…?”

“Keep them in? A few minutes at most. If you leave them in too long, they will chew their way out of you.”

“What!?”

Ivan chuckled. “I am joking. I will let you know when is time.”

Alfred gasped and writhed as much as his distended abdomen allowed, as Ivan continued to stroke his cock, running his other hand through his sweaty hair. The muscles in his gut were beginning to clench around the eggs, squeezing them lower.

“I can’t hold them in. Not even a few minutes.”

“But you must.”

“I-Ivan, fuck…”

“Maybe I will help you pass the time?”

Alfred felt something prod at his hole again. He looked around his bulging stomach just in time to see Ivan shove his cock inside him.

After the tentacle, and the eggs, he couldn’t tell if Ivan had a big cock or not. But it filled him up anyway, ramming into his prostate and making him scream.

“Does that feel good, my little American slave?” Ivan asked, pounding him hard enough to shake the platform.

Words were beyond Alfred, who was thinking only of how fucking amazing it felt to be properly fucked. In and out, with a real cock, not just being stuffed by a writhing tentacle. The veiny sides of Ivan’s cock teased around the edge of his hole, and the head slammed into his prostate.  

The tingling heat all over his skin had turned to a blaze of ecstasy.

“Fuck, fuck!” he shouted, as he came all over himself. It was sharper, and faster than he expected, but it overwhelmed him, and he was left shaking when it was done.

But Ivan wasn’t anywhere near finished. He continued thrusting furiously, being as rough as he wanted. The tentacle had lubricated Alfred’s hole both inside and out, and the slime wasn’t drying up from the friction of his thrusts.

Instead, it was beginning to leak out of Alfred in streams.

Each time Ivan thrusted inside, more slime gushed out of Alfred’s hole, around the sides of Ivan’s cock. The slime dripped in gooey strands from the place where they were connected, to the floor.

Alfred could feel the eggs shift inside him. They were ready to come out. Some time had passed since Ivan had started fucking him, but Alfred was so consumed with lust, he had no concept of how long it had been since the eggs had been laid.

His stomach muscles clenched again, indicating that the eggs needed out, urgently.

Oh fuck, he would have to push them out. All of them.

Just the thought flooded his body with arousal, bringing blood to his cock and making it stand again.

“I-Ivan… they’re coming.”

“Ah… so beautiful,” Ivan said, but did not slow his thrusting. “Like you’re birthing my children.”

“Stop, you’ll break them.”

“It is your fault if any of them break.”

“No! Stop fucking me,” Alfred pleaded, half-heartedly. Ivan’s cock still felt amazing, pounding into him without slowing. “I-I want to give birth.”

“Mm, you’re such an eager slut,” Ivan said, screwing his cock into him. His hips stuttered, and he finally stopped thrusting. Alfred felt his cum coat his insides, warm and sticky as it mixed with the fluid steadily dripping out of him. Thankfully, Ivan finally pulled out, giving him room to birth.

Alfred cried out in pain as his abdomen cramped the hardest it had yet. He felt the eggs shift downwards, sliding towards his exit.

“I can’t hold them anymore… they’re coming out...”

“Go on,” Ivan said.

Alfred heard the click of the remote, and suddenly the platform was turning so he was lying vertically, instead of on his back. With gravity acting on his bowels, the eggs began to move down more rapidly, until the first bulged right outside his hole.

His cock twitched eagerly. The heavy sphere was pressing against his prostate. His insides were stretched to their limit, begging to push the egg out.

So he pushed, clenching all the muscles in his abdomen. The other six eggs lined up behind the first, shoving it down with their combined weight.

Alfred panted with lust as the first egg began to crown, forcing open his hole again. Each time he strained, squeezing around it, it rubbed his prostate. His cock throbbed, dribbling precum down the length of his shaft. It was so embarrassing, but he ached to cum from laying eggs.

“You’re enjoying this? You’re disgusting,” Ivan purred as he watched him struggle.

“I can’t help it…”

Ivan pulled on medical gloves and worked a finger in, alongside the egg. The motion pushed the egg back inside him, and a wild desperation to cum overtook Alfred.

“Don’t push it in!” he begged.

“Filthy pig, getting off on laying eggs. If you don’t hurry and push them out, I’ll have to punish you.”

“I will! I will! But I'm seriously going to cum!” Alfred exclaimed, tears of humiliation flooding his eyes as Ivan’s fingering drew him dangerously close to the edge. “I don’t wanna cum like this!”

“You liar. You’re making such a slutty face as you give birth.”

Ivan pulled his finger out, unstopping him, and Alfred lost control.

The wet pop the first egg made as he birthed it was noisy, and brought a flush to his neck. But the sensation it shooting out of his hole made cum spray from his cock so forcefully, he blacked out briefly. Resting was out of the question, as the other eggs followed immediately, popping out of his loose rectum. He couldn’t hold them back, even if he wanted to.

Along with the thrill of cumming, he also wanted to die. He would totally die if anyone else knew about what he was doing here. His life would be over if his enemies… if fucking _Magical Strike_ could hear these noises; see him with his legs spread and birthing the eggs of disgusting abominations as a punishment…

And loving it.

This was fucked up. This was humiliating, yet he kept squeezing the eggs out greedily, loving the way they mashed his prostate before shooting out all at once. The dirty noises of of his hole being punished, of the fluid squirting out, only turned him on more. They came out effortlessly, dropping into the crate Ivan held beneath him to collect them.

Alfred groaned in delight as he pushed out the last egg, along with a squirt of viscous fluid. He was drooling. Tears were trailing down his cheeks. His cock was still upright and oozing cum. He felt so empty, so thoroughly _fucked_ that every attempt to speak came out as garbled moans.

“Your first time was good, no?” Ivan asked, setting the crate of eggs aside.

Alfred whimpered.

“Well, that’s good,” Ivan said, without waiting for a more elaborate response. “Because you have many more eggs to lay.”

“I-I... don’t wanna do it anymore…”

“But you agreed.”

“I’ll die… It feels too good...”

“I love seeing your pitiful, tearstained face,” Ivan giggled.

 

His remote clicked again, and the sounds of another tank draining filled the room. Alfred trembled in anticipation as he heard something large slither up from behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is coming whenever, maybe not at all. Who knows. If I do finish what I’ve started, Company President's Son will have paid off his debt to Ivan, and will have a sexy reunion with Salaryman. ;)


	3. The Colleague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a double defeat at the hands of Magical Strike’s cohorts and a tentacle monster supplier, Company President’s Son returns with a vengeance-- and new powers! But he’s keeping it on the DL… for now.  
> Meanwhile, Salaryman meets a shady lawyer from Amsterdam, who could be crucial in helping stop Company President’s Son for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap in, because this fic is going downhill fast.

Arthur’s text had come in the middle of the night, saying he wanted to hook up again. 

This was as good a time as ever to have anal sex, as the Company President’s Son had just finished the last round of egg birthing, and his colon had been thoroughly cleansed from all that.  

On the flip side, he was stretched out, and had been leaking tentacle monster fluid ever since. 

He told himself it would be fine, as long as Arthur didn't look at his asshole. It wasn’t like Arthur would even be be the one doing the dicking. On his Grindr profile he said he was a bottom. Even so, Alfred might have been down to bottom if his asshole wasn't so stretched out. Bottoming right now would be like throwing a cocktail weenie down a hallway. Not even a full hotdog. 

Anyway, Alfred met Arthur at a hotel and they fucked, and it was fun.

Alfred finished and pulled out. While he was lying in post-orgasmic bliss, Arthur was staring at his dick.

“What?” asked Alfred.

“Bloody hell, I’m glad you used a condom,” said Arthur.

Alfred looked down, and saw that glowing cum had pooled in the tip of the condom.

It’s radioactive,” said Alfred. 

“Bloody hell!” said Arthur again.

“Yeah! My jizz is literally radioactive now. Pretty cool, right? Look, it’s even cooler in the dark,” said Alfred.

He clapped twice, and the lights turned off. The radioactive glow from his crotch illuminated the area around them.

“Bloody hell,” said Arthur a third time. “How did that happen?”   
“Funny story! Actually, I--” Alfred started, then stopped. He couldn't say he got gangbanged and impregnated by tentacle monsters because he couldn’t pay off his debt, and got infected with some type of radiation when they jizzed in him, somehow making his own jizz radioactive. 

“...had an accident,” he finished. Luckily, Arthur didn't ask him to elaborate. 

“Well, take that rubber off and dispose of it,” said Arthur, taking it off himself, tying it, and carrying it to the bathroom at arm’s length. When he came back, the look on his face told Alfred the mood was killed and that there would be no round two.

“Well, this has been pleasant, if not extremely odd,” said Arthur. He got dressed and left, taking his briefcase.

The minute he shut the door, Alfred threw himself back on the bed and cackled. 

“Foolish Salaryman!” he said, rubbing his hands together. “Fucking you was all part of my plan! Being in proximity to my jizz sapped your magical power that Magical Strike gave you! Now you can’t fight! I’ve run extensive tests on the jizz and found out that it absorbs power. You won’t be able to use your magical item. See what I have in store for you… It’ll be the end of Magical Strike!”

He finished his monologue with an evil laugh, as lightning flashed and thunder rolled outside.

\-----

Arthur found Magical Strike standing on a street corner, as usual.

“God, Magical Strike, it’s like this every day with you. Why do you always want to meet here? You look like a bloody prostitute.”

“This outfit makes my legs look  _ magnifique.” _

“You look like a hairy princess.”

Francis took a drag on the joint he was smoking. 

“Any business yet?” asked Arthur.

Francis scoffed, like the idea of him being a prostitute was somehow unbelievable.

“Simply because I like having  _ le sexe  _ often doesn’t mean I’ll sleep with anyone.”

Immediately after he said this, a tall man with tall blond hair and a frightening scowl came up to him and slapped him on the behind. And then slapped Arthur on the behind as well.

“How much for an hour, hot stuffies?” the stranger asked, with a Dutch accent.

“I’m so flattered, but we’re not prostitutes, sir, you are mistaken,” said Francis, flipping his hair. “But I’ll still fuck you.”

“Okay,” said the Dutch man. 

Arthur rubbed his sore ass.

“You  _ just  _ said you don’t sleep with just anyone.”

“I don’t,” said Francis.

“Then who the bloody hell is he?”

Francis glanced up at the man. “His name is Jan. He is my… how you say… pot dealer?”

Arthur thought he had smelled marijuana fumes emanating from the stranger, but a Dutch man smelling of pot seemed like the beginning of a bad joke, so he had ignored it and pressed on.

“I mostly  _ farm  _ pot,” Jan said. “The joint you see in my mouth is for aesthetics.”

“Something about putting the killing thing between your teeth...” said Francis.

“...but not giving it the power to do its killing,” Jan finished, a fond smile breaking through his stern expression for a moment. “You know, I was on the set of that movie. Amsterdam Bicyclist #8.”

“Were you really?” exclaimed Francis. “How exciting!”

Jan turned back to Arthur, looking serious again. 

“Anyhow, I never smoke pot. I need meth to feel anything anymore.” 

“Ah. Wonderful,” said Arthur. “And erm… how exactly did you meet Francis?”

“I was a colleague of the Company President’s son, until he spent 5 million dollars on an anti-marijuana movement. I never knew he was that much of a straight edge. While I was canvassing door to door to protest, I met Magical Strike, who was also protesting.”

“Glad to see Alfred has his morals straight,” said Arthur. “Between the tentacle rape and his general naughtiness.” 

“So. Where are we headed?” asked Jan to Francis. 

“To Kiku’s,” said Francis. “We're making secret plans while the President’s Son is out of commission.”

“Out of commission?” asked Arthur. 

Francis nodded. “Kiku told me that Ivan told him that Company President’s Son was incapacitated. Something to do with giving birth.”

“I didn't know he was pregnant,” said Arthur. “I could have told him congratulations earlier, but he's honestly a bit of a wanker, so I probably wouldn't.”

“Earlier?” asked Magical Strike. “You saw him earlier? He's not still recovering?”

“Oh, yes,” said Arthur. “I had sex with him again, and he may have irradiated my arsehole this time.”

\---------

They found Kiku in a porn studio getting bukkaked in his magical girl outfit.

“Is this a bad time, Kiku?” asked Arthur, glancing at the circle of men around Kiku with their dicks out. 

Kiku shook his head. “We just finished.”

“Or rather,  _ they  _ just finished,” snickered Francis, behind Arthur. 

“I’m working on growing my magical orgasm power,” said Kiku. “I think I’ll try 16 penises next.”

“A good number,” said Jan.

Kiku wiped the cum out of his eyes and blinked. “Oh, Jan-san. You're here too.”

“Has everyone but me been acquainted with Jan before?” asked Arthur. “He seems rather important for him to just be left out of my life.”

“ _ Hai,”  _ said Kiku. “He will be our lawyer for a case against Company President’s Son.”

“Which Francis neglected to mention,” said Arthur, shooting a glare at Francis. 

“I would have told you earlier, but you were at a hotel with Alfred, making passionate, sweaty, radioactive love.”

“Fine, touche,” said Arthur, as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and his eyes widened.

“Speaking of Alfred…”

A message had popped up on the screen, from Alfred. It said: 

“Dtf? ;)”

Arthur squinted at the screen. “What, _again?”_ he said. “We just did that this morning.”

As the others crowded around him to read his phone, another text popped up:

“Come to my penthouse ;) ;) ;)  ” 

“How would I get there?” asked Arthur. “I don’t know where he lives”

“If he drops his address I can SWAT him,” said Jan.

“I thought you were a  _ lawyer _ ,” said Arthur. 

“That’s just my day job. The real money’s in the deep web drug market.”

“No swatting,” said Francis. 

“Okay,” said Jan. 

Three little dots popped up, showing Alfred texting again.

“He’s still going,” Arthur muttered, as Alfred texted his address. “Don’t just breathe down my neck, Francis. What should I do?”

“I would take him up on his offer of making  _ l’amour.” _

“Of course you would.”

Another text popped up:

“O yea bring kiku, he’s hot too.”

“Ah,” said Kiku. “How flattering.”

“And very suspicious,” said Arthur. “Kiku, come with me. We’ll give him a go, just to see if he has another motive.”

“ _ Hai,”  _ said Kiku. “I will get my camera.”

“I’ll be here with Jan,” said Francis.

“Doing nothing, as usual,” said Arthur. 

In case of being led into a trap, Kiku and Arthur took their magical items before they left the studio. They caught a taxi to the Company President’s Son’s penthouse. When they arrived, the sun was just beginning to set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last. Woooooooooo


	4. The Plot Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown! This could be Magical Strike’s greatest challenge yet. You know, if Magical Strike actually did anything.

To say Arthur and Kiku were in a bit of a pickle was an understatement. They had come over, planning to sleep with Alfred again in a threesome. They were laying expectantly on his bed, when suddenly…… Alfred pushed a button on a remote, and the walls of his penthouse fell down, and it turned out the penthouse was just a set. Like on a movie.

“Hahahaha! The sex was a lie! Just like this room!” cackled Alfred.

“This is really, very extra of you,” said Arthur. “Do you think, perhaps, for one day you could not be a huge ham?”

“I think you don't understand the gravity of your situation! I took out your powers! With my jizz! When my dick was in your butthole!”

“Excuse me? What?”

“I doubt you could understand the complicated science behind it, _simple-minded salaryman_ ,” sneered Alfred. “But you have no powers now! You’re finished!”

“What the bloody hell? You brought me all the way here to tell me that? And why is Kiku here too?”

“Didn’t you read my text? I said it’s because he’s hot.”

“Thank you,” said Kiku.

“Anyway, Salaryman, you’re my bitch,” said Alfred, pointing dramatically at him. “You answer to me. I should have fired you the second I found out you were working for Magical Strike.”

“Honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t.”

“Well, you’re fired.”

“Bollocks.”

“And you have to tell me the location of Magical Strike’s secret base.”

“You have no power to make me do that.”

Alfred smirked, edgily. “Oh _don’t I?”_

“I don’t know, do you?” asked Arthur.

“Yes! I’ll wreck your shit with my super strength that I _also_ got from a secret accident, if you don’t tell me the whereabouts of Magical Strike.”

“You mean the accident where you got pregnant?” asked Arthur.

A second later, the headboard next to Arthur's face had a hole in it, smashed to splinters by Alfred punching it.

“Uh,” said Arthur.

“Mmm…” said Kiku. “I’d love to be hole punched like that.”

“Fuck that,” said Arthur, and ran away. He dragged Kiku along with him. They hid in a random building to escape, but Alfred was right behind them as they ran into a room and slammed the door.

Alfred pounded on the door.

“Alright, fuckers! Let me in! Let me in!” he yelled.

“Not by the hairs on my ochinchin,” said Kiku.

“False!” said Alfred, and blew the door off its hinges with one punch. “You don’t have hair on your dick!”

 

And so it continued. Arthur running helplessly and Kiku shooting magical lasers at Alfred, and Alfred punching through buildings with reckless abandon; the combined effort causing millions in property damage and attracting every cop in the city.

Sirens wailed in the distance, and police cars came speeding around the corner, as well as like 3 helicopters, and they surrounded Alfred.

“Hey!” he shouted, shaking his fist at a helicopter. “I pay your salaries! Fly home!”

“Not so fast, le Company President’s Son!” shouted a voice from the distance.

Just then, Francis and Jan ran around the corner and approached Kiku and Arthur.

“Just as planned,” said Francis. “We called le police on Company President’s Son specifically.”

“Oo-rah,” said Jan.

They high-fived each other.

“ _That_ was your big plan?” asked Arthur. “Somehow I thought you would be more helpful.”

“You saved us,” said Kiku. “Let us show our appreciation by having sex with you.”

“Sorry, I’m not really into twinks,” said Jan.

“Excuse me, I’m a twunk,” said Alfred. “Don’t get it twisted, stud.”

“He wasn’t talking to you,” said Arthur.

“Alright, I was called here to arrest somebody,” said a policewoman, walking up to the group. “Which of you wise guys is responsible for destroying half the city, again?”

All fingers pointed to Alfred.

The policewoman slammed him against the hood of the cruiser and cuffed him.

“You’ve done all you can. You can leave now,” said the policewoman to everyone else.

So everyone but Alfred left.

“You know, I can just break these cuffs,” he said to the policewoman. She gave him a stern glare.

“Young man, you’re getting arrested for reckless endangerment.”

“What’s that mean?”

“It means you’re doing stupid shit with your super strength. Like causing property damage. And you’re genetically modified and also radioactive. You need to be quarantined.”

Alfred rolled his eyes. “Whatever, officer, I’m rich and white, the law can't touch me.”

He took his phone from his back pocket and began to speed dial his butler to run to the bank and get cash to bail him out, when a green tentacle slithered over his finger and stopped him from making the call.

“What the fuck,” he said softly, his eyes following the length of the tentacle to find its owner.

A small tentacle monster stood next to him, looking at him with interest.

“What do you want?” asked Alfred.

The tentacle monster did not answer, except to plunge another tentacle inside its gelatinous body and withdraw a duffle bag. It unzipped the bag and dumped racks of cash onto the ground in front of the policewoman.

“Well. Looks like that’ll about cover your bail. You’re free to go,” said the officer, uncuffing Alfred. The rest of the cops got into their cars, and the SWAT team went back into their helicopters, and the scene cleared in a couple of minutes.

“Uh, thanks,” said Alfred, to the tentacle monster. He rubbed his wrists where the cuffs had left an indent. “I mean, I was gonna bail myself out, but that works too.”

The tentacle monster nodded, then pulled out a mini whiteboard and a marker out of himself. He wrote something on it and turned it to show Alfred.

“Your name’s Dimitri?” asked Alfred. “That’s cool, I guess.”

The monster erased it and wrote something else.

“You wanted to meet your father?” read Alfred.

The tentacle monster’s eyes shone with hope and love. It was then that Alfred realized...

“I… I’m your father?” he asked. A warm feeling of joy washed over him at the thought of being a parent.

“I can’t believe it. I have a son,” he said, as tears rolled down his face and he fell to his knees.

He took Dimitri into his arms, and received a wet, tentacley hug. When he pulled back, he was filled with a new determination. The future of Jones Incorporated would one day be in the hands of his child. But he could do better than running a single company. No, with their combined power; with his wealth and Dimitri’s tentacles, they would be unstoppable.

“Dimitri,” said Alfred. “You and I, son; we're going to rule the world. But first we have to change your name because I would never call you Dimitri.”

“Dimitri is good, strong name,” said a familiar Russian voice. Alfred turned to see Ivan walking up.

“Why are _you_ here?” asked Alfred.

“He is _our_ child,” said Ivan. “I genetically modified egg, and you birthed it. The three of us will rule world, as one happy family.”

“Oh no, I’m not going to have a family with you.”

“But you agreed,” said Ivan, holding up a piece of paper with Alfred’s signature on it.

“Ha!” laughed Alfred. “That’s just a release form, saying I wouldn’t sue you over being anally violated by tentacles.”

Ivan flipped up a piece of paper taped to the top, uncovering the words ‘marriage certificate’.

“Oh no,” whispered Alfred, as the horror of the situation dawned on him. Ivan just smiled.

“You will be my husband now, _da?”_

“Not if I divorce you first!”

Ivan’s expression darkened. “You did not just say ‘D’ word in front of our child, did you, _dorogoy moy?_ ”

Alfred was about to answer with something snarky, but felt the muzzle of a kalashnikov poke into his head from behind, and decided against it.

“Of course not, sweetums," he said.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is finally over. I ran out of ideas and I got bored, but I wanted to wrap it up.  
> Thanks @ everyone who followed the story this long. Sorry there was not really a climactic ending.  
> BUT!  
> I have some Ye Olde Tentacle Porne I wrote back in 2015 that was the original inspiration for this hot mess of a fic, and I'll post that as a Chapter 0. Just for some extra, delightful Magical Strike content.  
> This fic ended up sillier than I expected, and in some ways that was more fun, but also disappointing. The Origin Fic is quite a bit more serious, even though it's 100% smut.


End file.
